The Two of Us Never Really Died
by The One Everyone Forgets
Summary: In this continuation of Gravitynatural, the Pines twins have gone full swing into hunting again. But, no matter how hard they try, they can't escape the problems of the past or the ever-present danger of injury. So Mabel decides to make a life-changing decision. And that decision will both help and hinder them. Swear words, violence, and a hint of romance are present.


Mabel crunched on some potato chips loudly. Dipper rubbed his face and felt the need for a beer. "Hey Mabel, would you get me a-" he started.

"Hell. Fucking. No." she shouted through a mouthful of chips. "You want a beer! I thought you were handling this!" Mabel grabbed a can of Pitt soda instead. "Here, catch!" Dipper barely had time to throw out his arm to catch it as Mabel hurled the soda through the air.

"Mabel! Seriously, I'm just going to have one, and I haven't taken a sip since the incident!" Dipper protested, smacking the soda onto the table. "Please, Mabel. Please. It's been a long day. We took down a goddamned werewolf. Please?" Mabel glared at him menacingly.

"Why don't you go and buy a case?! You have all of that money from hustling poker! Can't you just spare some for beer?!" she shouted, tears choking her voice. "Better yet, go to the bar and get drunk off your ass! Then call me for help getting back! Because I'll be there to help your sorry ass back to the hotel!" Mabel snapped open a can of soda angrily. She took a long swig of it and ignored Dipper.

"Fucking fine, I'll get drunk off my ass! I'll fucking swim in booze and maybe have some sex! Who the fuck knows, I might go on a hunt! By myself! Completely intoxicated! Yeah, I'll do it!" Dipper screamed, slamming the door shut. Hot tears leaked out of his eyes.

Mabel swigged the soda again before crushing the can. She screamed into her hands and began sobbing. "Idiot… he's going to get himself killed." She found her vodka bottle she hid from Dipper and started taking large sips of it. "He always gets hurt. And he never listens!" Her eye twitches. She takes another huge sip. "I don't understand. I'm trying my best." Another huge gulp of vodka went down. "I wish someone was watching him when I wasn't…"

"Helloooooooooooooooo! I heard that someone wanted to watch over someone! So here I am!" shouted a voice. A man popped up out of nowhere. "Here's the deal: I can keep your brother safe and you don't have to sell your soul for it! I just need for you to do one little thing, okay?" The voice paused, waiting for a second. " _You_ will let _me_ stay with you both! At least, for a _little_ while! Because _I_ sort of want the _proper_ human experience! Okay? Is this a _deal_ or _not_?!"

"Bill, what are you doing here?! I thought we killed you!" Mabel spluttered and almost dropped the vodka bottle. She whipped her head around, her russet hair swinging into her face. "Why do you want that?!"

Bill shrugged. "Because I want to try something new!" a huge grin was plastered onto his face. "So," he disappeared for a second, only to reappear in front of Mabel. "Deal or no deal?" Bill held out his hand.

Mabel got a good look at him. She could only see one bright yellow eye, because the other was covered by messy blond hair. The single eye was weighted by a dark circle underneath it. His hand was gloved by some black material she didn't want to feel. The teeth in his smile- the one that stretched a little too far- were slightly pointed. "If I make this deal, will you make sure that Dipper is safe? No matter what, will you keep him safe from harm?"

"He won't get a single scratch, Shooting Star! I swear on all of my demonic powers that I won't let him get hurt!" Bill's smile disappeared. "That's the biggest risk I can take. If I break my promise, I will just be a human. All of my power would be gone." He looked serious. "Deal?"

She hesitated but shook his hand. "It's a deal. Make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"Bodily harm will not come to him!" Bill shouted gleefully, suddenly becoming animated again. He gave her a wide grin before disappearing.

"Goddamn demons. What have I done?" Mabel asked herself quietly, sipping the rest of the vodka bottle and setting it down on the counter. "What have I done?"

Author's Note: I've decided to continue this series! I left the last one with too many questions, so I'm going to answer some. If you haven't read Gravitynatural, I feel that you should, because this is the second part, and even though this is probably better written, the original should be read first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, nor will I ever.


End file.
